


Is This Just Fantasy?

by blainedarling



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson absolutely does not have a crush on online user callmesexy who posts intimate personal videos online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Blaine considered himself a fairly average seventeen year old guy when it came to matters of sex. He was confident in his sexuality, and in the idea of being intimate with someone, even if he didn’t have much personal experience in it, yet. And if he occasionally watched two guys grinding into each other, their moans and the slapping of their skin filling up his ears, to help him get off? Well, he wasn’t ashamed of it. 

He supposed he had one little, dirty secret. So tiny, that really it was insignificant. His name was user  _callmesexy_  and Blaine Anderson absolutely did not have a crush on him. That would be ridiculous.

 

Blaine had never even seen his face, but every other inch of his body he had memorised in explicit detail. The myriad of freckles across his toned, hairless chest. The deep jut of his hipbones, that led down to his cock. The light hairs across his thighs. The striking tattoo on the inside of his wrist, that he barely ever let show, which Blaine had glimpsed only through a careful process of— Okay, he’d watched the videos on repeat for a while.

It read simply  _je crois en moi - I believe in me._

He also knew what the man looked like when he was close, how the muscles in his stomach tightened, the head of his cock glistening until he was spilling over his fist, letting out a string of guttural noises. He knew how he liked to get himself off, one hand gripping the base of his cock, the other toying with the head. He knew that he liked to fuck himself with a toy, rather than just his fingers, and that he sometimes pinched his own thigh before he came, and that always really seemed to get to him.

Every time there was a new video - something he was informed of by a very helpful email reminder service - he would watch it once, maybe twice, through before even considering taking his own pants off. It had long since gone past something to jerk off to, the man was beautiful, and more than anything, he wanted to  _know_  him. He wasn’t sure how else to do that, but to try and pick up any possible detail from the videos. 

But there was only so long Blaine could hold himself back before his own cock would be begging for attention, his hand shaking as he reached into his pants to jerk himself off in slow strokes. Often, he mirrored the man’s actions, trying to imagine how he felt when he was doing them. Wondering what he thought of, what he came to. Was it the idea of knowing so many people were watching him? Was that what  _really_  got him going?

The man started creeping into Blaine’s dreams, too - typically clothed, actually, with his face a blur where his imagination didn’t know how to fill it in otherwise. There was never anything particularly sexual about the dreams, it was all just touches and being held in those strong arms, Blaine’s fingers tracing over the words of his tattoo.

Even his best friend, Sam, had noticed that something was up with him, but as much as he persisted, Blaine refused to say anything on the matter. It was just supposed to be a typical Saturday, with the two of them stopping off at Starbucks on the way back from the movies. 

Sam was doing his Caesar Flickerman impression all the way up to the counter, Blaine fondly rolling his eyes as he waited for the tall man in front of them to place his order. The man took his change, the inside of his wrist turned towards the ceiling, and Blaine caught sight of four familiar words inked over the skin.

His wide eyes met the man’s as he glanced briefly behind him, flashing him a small smirk before he moved off to wait for his drink further down the bar.   
“Blaine?” Sam nudged his side where he’d been frozen solid, his heart beat rising to a state of hysteria. 

Taking the initiative, Sam stepped forward to place their drink orders, finally getting Blaine moving once they were shuffling down towards where the man was lounging against the worktop.   
“Dude, what’s up with you? Do you know that guy or something?”

Blaine shook his head furiously, his cheeks heating up as the man caught the tail end of the question, his gaze fixing, however, on him. “Just one of those faces, probably,” he mumbled vaguely, fiddling with the buttons on his cardigan.

The man hummed, looking at him carefully. “I don’t know, I was going to say you look pretty familiar yourself. Maybe I’ve seen you online somewhere.”  
Blaine had to physically restrain his jaw from dropping - he  _knew._  The man knew that he watched him get himself off on camera. Worse still, the man knew that Blaine recognised him. And he loved it. 

Because, beyond that, the man couldn’t know him personally. Yes, he’d made an account on the website, so he could sign up for the email reminders, but he hadn’t even put so much as a name on there, let alone a photo.

“M-maybe,” Blaine agreed reluctantly, aware that his cheeks must have been a flaming shade of red, judging by how hot the coffee shop had so suddenly become.   
The man reached over to him, offering his hand, his tattoo beaming up at him, the confirmation Blaine had needed that he was not, in fact, dreaming. “I’m Sebastian.”

It suited him, Blaine decided, as he shook his hand, whispering his name in response so quietly that Sebastian chuckled deeply. His drink appeared on the counter, but Sebastian made no move to leave with it. “What was that, killer?”

“Blaine,” he said louder, his stomach flip-flopping as Sebastian looked him up and down slowly. He had the sudden urge to make sure he was still wearing clothes, as if Sebastian were seeing him bare and exposed. Maybe that would make them equal.

But no, because Blaine hadn’t just seen him naked, he’d seen him at his most desperate and vulnerable, seen him pleasuring himself to the brink of ecstasy. And then he made the fatal mistake of remembering what the man’s- what  _Sebastian’s_  cock looked like, and he nearly choked on nothing but air.

Blaine and Sam’s drinks were served up, and the shorter boy grabbed them quickly, taking a few steps back. “We’re actually running late, we should go, but it was nice to meet you,” he babbled, ignoring Sam’s confused expression.

“Bro, we don’t have anywhere to-  _ow.”_ Sam glanced down in concern at his shin that Blaine had just jammed the toe of his shoe into, before meeting his friend’s glare.  
Sebastian chuckled again, the sound that time reminding Blaine of how low his moans and whines could get when he was near the edge. 

_I need to get out of here._

“How about this, give me your number, and I’ll let you go without questioning your flimsy alibi.”  
Blaine shook his head firmly, his hands sweaty where he was clutching the cups desperately. “I don’t think so.”

“Blaine,” Sam hissed, looking at him imploringly. “Go on, he’s cute. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
Blaine sighed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before letting his shoulders slump, and passing the coffees to Sam. 

He couldn’t resist Sebastian if he tried, not with those green eyes, that he was quickly falling for, boring down into him, not with the fresh memory of those hands on his body from his dream the night before. He scribbled his number down on a paper napkin, pressing it against Sebastian’s chest. 

“Don’t feel you have to call me, or whatever,” Blaine mumbled, ducking his gaze. He figured Sebastian just wanted to mess with him, really; to tease him out. Why would a guy like that possibly be interested in him?  
Sebastian flashed him a wink, tucking the napkin into his pocket. “Oh, I will most certainly be calling you, Blaine.”

That night, when Blaine finally made it home after fielding a million and one questions from Sam about Sebastian, it was to find one new email in his inbox.  _Your favorited user_ callmesexy _has posted a new video!_

He clicked onto it apprehensively, the caption at one side catching his eye, before he’d even hit play.  _This one’s for you, Blaine ;)  
_ Blaine whimpered, falling back against the bed and pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. 

And, then, like clockwork, his phone began to ring.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass prompted: Blaine is so confident that he can make Sebastian come because he knows what he likes but then it turns out Sebastian is a pretty dominant sex partner himself.

Blaine supposed he should be nervous. He’d never felt the throb of another boy’s cock in his fist, or the weight of it on his tongue. He’d never touched another in all the places he ached for, himself, late at night, alone and twisted in the sheets made damp from sweat. And most of all, he’d never done any of it with Sebastian - a boy whose sexual understanding, not to mention experience, far exceeded his own.

 

But he found he couldn’t be, not even if he tried. Because every time he thought about being nervous, other thoughts clouded his head instead. Of how Sebastian’s body arched into his own whenever they made out, and how sometimes he could feel the outline of his cock against his thigh. Or how the first time Sebastian had ever kissed him -  _really_  kissed him - he’d had him weak at the knees just from the drag of his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

 

Honestly, Blaine was a little excited. He’d been planning all of this for a week now: his parents’ annual anniversary mini-break falling at an appropriate place in the course of his relationship with Sebastian; along with his pleas about being just fine without Cooper needing to come home being heeded for once. 

 

The house was empty, he’d changed the sheets on his bed from his favourite Avengers ones to a classic navy, and his boyfriend, Sebastian was on his way over. To spend the night. In his bed. With him.

 

He really should be nervous.

 

More than anything, Blaine was determined to make Sebastian feel good. In truth, the fact that they’d started dating hadn’t suddenly meant that Blaine stopped watching his videos. It may have been the opposite, really, as Blaine suddenly had all the more urges he was trying to control.

 

Squeeze the base, toy with the tip, pinch the thigh. He knew what Sebastian liked, and that gave him an upper hand. Well, maybe only a small one - Blaine was pretty sure anything Sebastian could do to him would have him going in seconds. 

 

Blaine wanted more than to just jerk him off, though. That would be all very well and good, but it was just too easy, especially when Blaine knew exactly what Sebastian really liked. 

_04/08/13 user_ sofxckinghot123  _commented:_

> _@callmesexy what’s your favourite thing in bed? ;)  
> _ _@sofxckinghot123 I’m partial to a good blowjob._

Blaine wondered what Sebastian smelt like in the crook of his thigh and whether the light hairs leading down to his cock were as soft as they looked. Which brought him to his one, minor, little concern. What if it didn’t all  _fit_  inside his mouth?

He was snapped from his thoughts, and where his hands had been restlessly straightening and re-straightening the sheets, at the sound of the doorbell, nearly falling flat on his face as he scrambled to answer it.

 

Sebastian looked mesmerising, as always, even in just a simple grey cotton shirt, that hung loosely over his broad shoulders, and jeans that tapered at his ankles.   
“Hi,” Blaine breathed, his cheeks flushing as his heart rate quickened. 

 

The taller boy cracked a grin, ducking down to press a kiss to his lower lip in greeting. “Well, are you going to invite me inside or not?” he teased, and Blaine responded appropriately, grabbing Sebastian by the collar and dragging him in.

 

Blaine didn’t even recall getting up the stairs, except that one minute he had his hands scratching against Sebastian’s scalp, the front door not even fully closed and his cock hardening by the minute, and the next he was flat on his back on the bed, his boyfriend’s hips grazing his own.

 

Their shirts had long since disappeared, too, and there was a glisten of sweat along Sebastian’s collarbone that Blaine was dying to lick off. If only he’d be given the chance. Every time Blaine tried to change their positions, or even just lean up a little, Sebastian would push him straight back down, his mouth returning to whatever part of his chest it was currently exploring.

 

“Seb- ah,  _ah_  - ‘stian, wait, I need-” Blaine whined, feet thrashing helplessly at the other end of the bed as his boyfriend’s tongue darted over a nipple.   
Sebastian hummed, tilting his head up to him, his hands hot against his waist. “What do you need, baby?” he whispered, his eyes dark and almost wild with it.

 

Blaine took a breath, clearing his throat before declaring loudly: “I want to blow you.”   
Sebastian’s eyebrow quirked upwards in obvious amusement, before he shook his head a little. “That’s not why I’m here, B,” he smiled, teeth glinting slightly in the low light of the lamp on the nightstand. “I’m here to make  _you_  feel good.”

 

“But-” Blaine protested, any following words dying on his lips as Sebastian’s hands skated over the waistband of his jeans.  _Don’t you want me to?  
_ Even with the words unspoken, there must have been some tell in his expression, for Sebastian paused, watching him carefully for a moment. 

 

“If you still want to when I’m through with you,” he assured him, leaning up to kiss him sweetly for just a moment. “Then by all means. I promise.” His nose dipped over Blaine’s jaw, skating up to behind his ear before dropping back down to his neck. “Although I don’t plan on leaving you with the strength to want to.”

 

His hands returned to their previous position on his waistband, making quick work of them as he shimmied them off and to the floor. Blaine was embarrassingly hard, the evidence of such obvious through the thin material of his briefs, but Sebastian looked positively gleeful about the fact. 

 

Blaine felt he ought to say something: something encouraging, maybe? Although Sebastian probably didn’t need any encouragement or coaxing, judging by the almost hungry look on his face as he sucked over the inside of his thighs. Perhaps something more dirty - god forbid if Blaine knew where he should start with that kind of thing.

 

It turned out, he needn’t have worried about having anything to say, for words utterly failed him as Sebastian’s mouth sunk down over the tip of his cock, soaking the material that still lay between him and bare skin. The only sounds Blaine was capable of anymore, apparently, were guttural moans that seemed to come from so deep inside of him that he couldn’t even recognise them as his own.

 

Sebastian quickly grew impatient with the teasing, and with Blaine rocking his hips shallowly towards the taller’s mouth hopefully, he could sense that he wasn’t the only one. Blaine’s cock bobbed up flushed and red at the tip, his underwear snapping down his thighs and falling to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. 

 

Blaine spread his thighs on instinct, wanting to draw Sebastian closer, ever closer, but it was the other who took his legs in hand and positioned them over his shoulders.   
“Oh god,” Blaine mumbled, catching a glimpse of Sebastian almost laid down against the bed, his tongue inching towards his cock, before his neck gave out and sent his head slamming back against the pillow.

 

If there were ever a moment that Blaine would have wanted to last forever, it was this one. Sebastian mouth was hot, far hotter than he could have imagined, his entire body jerking forward into it, in rhythm with the pounding of his heart. It was like wave after wave of pleasure crashing through him with every drag of his tongue, every hollow of Sebastian’s cheeks around him, pulsing from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes and turning him inside out. 

 

But the sad truth was that Blaine was never going to last, not for anything.  
“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, one hand reaching to twist into Sebastian’s hair, holding him there in the desperation not to lose the sensations. “I’m sorry, I can’t, I have to,  _Sebastian!_ ”  
It was Sebastian humming around his cock in what could only be described as assurance that had Blaine tumbling over the edge, the tightly wound up coil inside of him snapping into a billion and one tiny little shards. 

 

There were white spots in his eyes and a ringing in his ears, and his legs felt heavy where Sebastian was gently lowering them back down against the mattress. Through his haze, he could hear the rustling of fabric, and then the feel Sebastian’s cock, heavy and leaking slightly, rubbing against his hip, and he whimpered pathetically, reaching for him.

 

“You promised,” he whined, trying and failing to push himself up onto his elbows.   
Sebastian shushed him gently, placing a consenting kiss to his hipbone. “Okay, baby. We can make this work. Just lay back and relax.”

 

Blaine frowned, opening his mouth to protest when he felt the bed shift with the weight of Sebastian moving, his toned thighs coming up to rest around his shoulders. He crossed his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on, Sebastian’s cock coming into focus, his hand wrapped around the base as he guided it towards Blaine’s jaw. 

 

“Oh,” he whispered, his own cock giving a half-hearted twitch against his thigh.   
Sebastian’s cock bumped against Blaine’s lips, and the dark haired boy couldn’t help but lick them, chasing the taste. He nodded as he sensed Sebastian hesitating, dropping his jaw as wide as he could to accommodate the length of his boyfriend’s cock as it slid forward. He caught a glimpse of the ink across the inside of Sebastian’s wrist, before his eyes slid shut.

 

And as it turned out? It totally fit.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of Lisa's tags: #maybe we post o u r video later #ahahahhaha

“You know we don’t have to do this.”

 

Blaine’s head snapped up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, his hand twitching a little where it lay over one of his splayed thighs. There was obvious concern mapped across Sebastian’s face, culminating in the crease at the corner of his eyes, and the way his lips were turned down a little bit.

 

“I know,” Blaine murmured, a warm smile flooding over his own expression. It still didn’t cease to amaze him, honestly, how Sebastian had built up the bricks of trust between them, not to mention the body-confidence in Blaine himself. 

 

A touch amounted to Blaine feeling comfortable enough to simply laze around Sebastian’s apartment without his shirt on. A kiss enough to make him be the one to initiate more, to slide his hand underneath the waistband of Sebastian’s pants without so much as hesitation running down his veins. Maybe just a blush over his cheeks, but that he couldn’t control, and besides - Sebastian seemed to like that bit. 

 

Blaine crawled over the bed as Sebastian’s look of concern didn’t falter in the slightest, his bare knees scratching over the blankets. “I know, Bastian,” he murmured, cupping his cheek with one hand and resting their foreheads together. “I trust you.”

 

Sebastian nodded, the action causing the tips of their noses to bump together, the worry lines in his forehead straightening out and leaving a cheeky glint in his eyes, instead. “That’s dangerous,” he whispered teasingly, nipping at Blaine’s lower lip gently, before he pulled back to finish setting up the camera. 

 

It had been Blaine’s idea, in fact. One night the previous week, when Sebastian had been balls deep inside of him, nails scratching down his chest leaving little red marks in their wake, and Blaine had sort of blurted it out. 

 

“Weshouldmakeavideotogether.” The words sticking together and falling off his tongue in a rush, followed by a deep groan as Sebastian’s cock rolled up against his prostate again.   
“Cute,” Sebastian chuckled, burying his face into Blaine’s neck as he clung to his hips, sucking a mark against the damp skin there.

 

“Like a- _ah_  sexy kind of video,” Blaine elaborated, wrapping his legs around Sebastian’s waist to try and pull him closer, as if that were even possible. 

 

Blaine thought Sebastian had forgotten about it, laughed it off as ridiculous, something said in the heat of the moment and not to be taken seriously. So when he invited him over to stay the night the next week and Blaine walked into the room to see Sebastian’s camera on the dresser and his boyfriend more nervous than he could ever remember having witnessed previously, his heart had leaped somewhere into his throat, his dick quickly tenting the front of his pants. 

 

The younger boy hummed to himself as he settled back onto his knees to wait, his cock half hard against his thigh, a dull but insistent ache. It would be just like with Sebastian’s usual videos - no faces, nothing recognizable. Just their bodies, moving together, spilling over together. 

 

“Still good?” Sebastian asked as he hit the record button on the back of the camera, a little red light flashing distractingly from the flip screen.   
Blaine huffed, shuffling in close to him and skimming his hands over the taut muscles of his lower stomach. “I told you-” But anything else he might have said was cut off as Sebastian slipped the tips of his index and middle finger against Blaine’s entrance.   
“I meant are you still good from before,” Sebastian whispered hoarsely, his teeth glinting as he grinned at him, pushing his fingers knuckle deep inside of him.

 

Blaine cleared his throat, taking a deep breath to steady himself before nodding. “Still good,” he promised him quietly. It felt like a bit of a stretch again, his muscles having tightened again somewhat in the time between when Sebastian had (unfortunately) removed his tongue from Blaine’s ass to being ready to start filming. But he couldn’t bear the thought of waiting any longer, especially when Sebastian was fisting his cock slowly in front of him, gathering the precum on his fingertips and bringing himself to a point where he was practically pulsing against his palm.

 

He grabbed onto Sebastian’s shoulders, spreading his knees open wide and rolling forward until their chests were pressed flush together. Sebastian’s arm looped around Blaine’s waist, holding him close as his other hand guided the tip of his cock towards his boyfriend’s entrance. 

 

Blaine squeezed his eyes tightly shut, sinking down over him as slowly as he possibly could, his thighs shaking from the exertion of keeping himself upright. He felt his ass make contact with Sebastian’s lap and a breath flooded out from his lungs, followed by a few more, shorter ones. His head spun a little, oxygen reaching it once again, recovering from the breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding. 

 

He gave Sebastian’s shoulders a squeeze, before wrapping his arms more loosely around his back, rolling his hips forward and down, an involuntary whine falling from his lips.   
“Still good?” he felt, more than heard, Sebastian breathe against his lips, and he nodded shakily, digging his nails into his back.

 

“Still good,” he promised again, whispering the words into his mouth as he claimed his lips in a kiss.   
He could feel Sebastian’s palm on his lower back, urging him forward, and he moved with it, the flushed tip of his cock catching against his boyfriend’s torso as he did so. His legs burned from his thighs all the way down to his calves; Sebastian had to do little more than to encourage his movements, it was Blaine fucking himself onto the other boy’s cock. 

 

But Sebastian grew impatient, his hands moving to Blaine’s ass, spreading the cheeks and rocking his hips upwards to thrust into him. Blaine quickly caught on, biting down on his lower lip and meeting him thrust for thrust, Sebastian’s balls slapping against his ass. 

 

Blaine had never felt quite so full before, quite so aware of every inch of Sebastian’s cock that was inside of him, hot and searing straight to his core. He let out a sob, his forehead pressed against Sebastian’s, cock pulsing between them as their movements sped up.

 

The bedsprings creaked beneath their combined weight, the headboard thudding dully against the wall, sheets becoming nothing but a tangled mess underneath their sweaty bodies. Sebastian’s grunts were starting to get louder, mixed in with curse words and murmured encouragements to his boyfriend; Blaine, for his part, wasn’t even sure he was capable of any noise anymore, as if every single breath in his body had been ripped out of him, his entire body simply tuned to the slap of skin on skin. 

 

Sebastian’s fingers were digging into his hips, leaving little half moons against the skin there, and Blaine was expecting it when he felt the taller’s body still and shudder against his own, heat seeping into him and slipping down his thighs. Sebastian flopped back against the bed, letting his cock slip out of Blaine, his hand falling lazily to his boyfriend’s cock.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered hoarsely, gazing up at him as he started stroking him roughly, thumb swiping over the tip as Blaine rocked into it.   
Blaine’s head tipped back, his hips rolling between the heat of Sebastian’s fist and the length of his spent cock lying beneath his ass. 

 

Blaine cried out as he came in ropes over Sebastian’s fist, his body aching in ways he didn’t even know he could ache, causing him to fall straight onto the taller boy’s chest, face pressed against his skin. He licked his dry lips, his mouth dry as he tried to wrap his tongue around the formation of words.

 

Sebastian’s hand fell to his hair, stroking it back and teasing the curls at the nape of his neck. “I’m not posting that,” he murmured after a moment, squeezing the back of his neck.  
“What?” Blaine asked in confusion, eyebrows scrunching together as he propped his chin up on his chest to gaze at him. “Why not?”

 

The other boy chuckled at Blaine’s almost indignant expression, before reaching over to switch the camera off. “Because I want to keep that one just for me.”


End file.
